Star's Light
by Mitsuko Maxwell
Summary: The night before the final fight, Kagome asks a favor from Inu Yasha... This is a one shot and a first fic! Please review!


Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha, not only would I have killed Kikyo by know, but, I would have locked Inu Yasha and Kagome in a room until they confessed their undying love and support for each other!

Oh, and 'blah' means thoughts.

Star's Light

            It was the night before the final fight with Naraku. They had all bedded down in their usual positions; Shippou and Kagome sleeping in her sleeping bag, underneath the tree where Inu Yasha was sitting. Sango was trying to keep as far from Miroku as possible, while Miroku kept sneaking closer every time she looked away (which was often.) 

            Inu Yasha was thinking about the fight tomorrow, about what would happen if they lost, about Kikyo, about Kagome, and what the girl from the future meant to him. As he thought, he looked at the night sky. He remembered once, when both his parents were alive, his mother would tell him stories about the stars, while his father cradled him in his arms. He remembered how warm, and safe he felt back then. He was so caught up I these memories, that he was surprised to hear Kagome's voice. 

"Inu Yasha? Can we talk?" she whispered from below.

"Keh," was his reply, but he jumped down long enough to grab her by the waist and jump back up to the highest limb. 

"What did you want know, Kagome?" 

"Inu Yasha, I'm going to miss the stars." She answered, her face towards the sky. 

"Keh. There are stars in your time, Kagome" 'What about us Kagome?' he thought, suddenly worried. 'Will you miss me?'

"You can't see them as clearly in my time. It's because of the smog, and the electrical lights." Her face was still turned from him, so all he could see was her profile. 

            They were quiet for awhile. Inu Yasha was trying to memorize the way she smelled, how her hair looked, her posture. 'Kagome, if only you knew how much I'm going to miss you. I wish I knew the words to keep you here, to make you stay with me.'

"Inu Yasha, do you see that star? The one that almost looks blue?" Kagome suddenly said, the words rushing out of her.

"Let's call it our star, okay? Let's call it ours, so that no matter what happens tomorrow, if you ever feel lonely, you can look at that star, and know that where ever I am, I …care for you. Okay?" Kagome had turned her head to face Inu Yasha while she was talking, and the image made his heart jump. The moonlight made Kagome look as if she was only visiting the world; she was angel he had stumbled upon. Her eyes were pleading for him to answer, and when she didn't, she looked down and he could almost smell the tears in her eyes. 

"Yes. Okay. That's our star Kagome." He quickly answered. Her eyes snapped up to meet his as soon as she heard that. 

"And whenever you feel sad, look at our star and know I'll always…always care for you too, Kagome." He finished with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha. This means a lot to me." Kagome said, a beautiful smile on her face. There was another silence while Inu Yasha tried to regain control on his body.

"Yeah, well. We have a fight tomorrow and you'll need all the rest you can get." He said, somewhat gruffly. Kagome just smiled again and laughed.

            And when she was snuggled with Shippou again, and he was positive she was sleeping, Inu Yasha took one last look at her, and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*_*

M&M: Hola! This is not only my first fic, but also the sappiest thing I've ever written!

Inu Yasha: Your first and last fic! I won't allow another writer to screw with my head!

M&M: But it's so much fun! You're a therapist's dream! Not only do you have major self-image issues, but you have a messed up family life as well! And not to mention the types of relationships you get into! Undead girlfriends, reborn girlfriends, and denial of any type of feelings other than angry!

Kagome: She's got you there, Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha: Argh! Don't review and maybe she won't write again!

M&M: Bwahahahahahaha! Lack of reviews will make me depressed! This would lead to angst!! Bwahahahaha!!!!!!!!


End file.
